


Keep You Real

by IceBlueRose



Series: Don't Know Just Where I'm Going [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Adam walked you to class today.” Katy glanced over at him, a knowing look on her face. “I kind of thought you were going to forget to sit in the back and follow him to the front.”</p><p>Kris frowned at her. “I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“You might. Just like you might start doodling ‘Kris + Adam = 4ever’ on all of your notebooks now. In pink, with hearts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Real

“So, Adam walked you to class today.” Katy glanced over at him, a knowing look on her face. “I kind of thought you were going to forget to sit in the back and follow him to the front.”

Kris frowned at her. “I wouldn’t.”

“You might. Just like you might start doodling ‘Kris + Adam = 4ever’ on all of your notebooks now. In pink, with hearts.”

“Katy,” he warned.

“You could use my sparkly pen if you want.”

“Katy!”

She laughed and leaned over, kissing his cheek. “Relax, I’m just joking.” She paused and waited until he’d relaxed slightly to add, “But I have to know, does this mean you’re going to dramatically weep with sorrow into your pillow if things don’t work out?”

Kris groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He needed a new best friend.

“I thought I was the one in drama.”

Kris’s head snapped up and he blinked up at Adam, noting the small smile as he looked between Kris and Katy.

“What?”

Katy rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly before grinning up at Adam. “He’s just being dramatic because I was teasing him,” she said. “Hi, by the way. I’m Katy.”

“Adam,” he told her, taking her hand. He tilted his head, considering her. “You look familiar.”

“She’s in orchestra with me.”

Adam brightened. “You do music for the plays too.”

She nodded. “That I do.” She leaned back. “And I usually go and talk to Kris right up to the last minute before his chemistry class before I have to run across the hall for biology.” She made a face.

“I told you to take it last year,” Kris said. “Then you wouldn’t need to take any science at all next year.”

Katy narrowed her eyes slightly. “You can stop being smug at any time, Mr. I Planned This Out Starting Freshman Year.”

“I didn’t plan it out,” Kris protested.

“No? Then why else would you take the intro science classes one right after the other so that you could get biology and chemistry done? Hmmm?”

“Because sophomore year I realized I could knock out my science credits and have more free periods in senior year if I didn’t have a science class.”

“Don’t use your Kris logic on me.”

“Kris logic? It’s Earth logic.”

Katy opened her mouth to respond and then flushed slightly as she realized that Adam was still there and that they’d completely cut him out of the conversation. “Sorry.”

Adam shook his head. “Don’t mind me.” He gestured at them to continue. “This is way more entertaining than what I was planning on doing.”

“Rehearsal?” Kris asked. Adam shook his head.

“No, that’d be fun. I have homework. But this is much better. So, go on.”

Katy looked at him for a few moments and then nodded, grinning as she turned to Kris. “I like him. I think we should keep him,” she announced.

Kris’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Adam, who didn’t look offended that he was being talked about in the same way some people talk about keeping a stray dog. Instead, he was grinning right back at Katy, leaning back against the steps.

“He’s not a pet, Katy.”

“He could be,” Katy told him, the look in her eyes making it clear to Kris that she knew exactly what kind of double meaning that sentence had.

New best friend. He was taking out an ad in the school paper tomorrow.

Adam laughed, throwing his head back and Kris couldn’t help but let his eyes be drawn to the way the movement exposed his neck. “Oh, I’m keeping the two of you,” he told them.

Okay, so maybe that ad could wait.


End file.
